Yukiko au Pays de Death Note
by Aoki.Yukiko
Summary: [SPOIL] On a tous rêvé de tomber dans le monde de notre manga/Anime préféré... Et bien moi, faut que ça m'arrive. Bah tiens, autant foutre la merde alors ! ATTENTION DELIRES ET GROS BORDEL Langage grossier et Humour de merde !
1. Prologue

Coucou ! Ceux qui suivent "**A droite**" connaissent mon projet de faire un OC (en l'occurrence moi) qui tombe dans le monde d'un manga/Anime !

Mon premier voyage : **Death Note** ! Bon, j'ai eu un problème avec la compagnie aérienne, alors je dois trouver un autre moyen d'y aller ! :D

Bref, je préviens, TOUTE MA FIC VA ETRE UN PUTAIN DE _**SPOIL**_ ! Mieux vaut regarder l'anime avant de lire :) Oui, je me base sur l'Anime.

Ensuite, je tiens a dire que cette fic va juste être un gros bordel. Evidemment, quand vous allez dans un autre monde d'on vous connaissez le futur, on fait quoi... **_ON MET ENCORE PLUS LE BAZARD VOILA !_** Je me doute bien que cette fic ne va pas plaire a beaucoup de personnes, mais c'est une sorte de défouloir alors... :)

Passons aux obligations !

**Disclamer** : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : Je les connais pas mais j'ai un langage vulgaire dedans alors... M ? AIDEZ MOI TT_TT

Genre : Humour. Très mauvais, mais quand même humour.

J'espère quand même que vous aimerez ! :D

* * *

**PROLOGUE :**

J'étais en train de me pire que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Mon dieu, la version VF est affreuse. Pourquoi je la regarde déjà ? Ah oui, foutu pari avec ma «pote». Elle savait que les voix étaient affreuses. Putain !

J'ai quand même tenu 17 épisodes ! J'en suis au moment où Papa Yagami va faire semblant de tuer Petit Yagami et Misa Nunuche. Mon dieu qu'elle peut être bête ! Bref.

« Adieu Light. Etant des meurtriers tout les deux, on se reverra en enfer !

\- Papa !»

Putain mais c'est quoi cette voix.

Bon gros slowmotion après le coup de feu. Et l'écran devient tout noir. What ? Pourtant la batterie est branchée et... Le bouton Allumer/Arret est toujours lumineux. Je suis sûr que c'est la qualité des voix qui a fait péter l'ordi !

Je vérifie le branchage, j'appuis sur le bouton d'allumage plusieurs fois, rien. Dernier espoir : Bien rager et taper son ordi ! Au moment ou ma main atterrie sur l'écran, je me sens absorbée par celui-ci. Ma vision obscurcit d'un coup.


	2. Chapter 1

Ohayo !

Faire des absences a longues durées ? Moi ? Noooon !

Bon, je le répète : Cette Fic est UN GROS BORDEL et un bon DÉFOULOIR !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« ...dis moi Ryuzaki, tu serais pas un peu gay ?

-...Je... ça par plaisir.

-… C'est mon Light a moi... Quand pourrais-je le voir ? »

J'ouvrais les yeux. Une voix suraiguë m'avait réveillé. Putain, qui c'est la pimbêche surexcitée qui parle comme ça ?! Une violente douleur me vrilla la tête. Oh bordel j'ai l'impression que des éléphants dansent la salsa sur un air de hard rock bien gueulard dans mon délicat petit cerveau. Au bout d'un moment, je décide de me lever, oui parce que rester couchée le sol avec la bave qui coule de la bouche, bah c'est pas mon truc. Je m'assois par terre en me massant le crâne.

« Surveiller quoi ? Espèce de pervers ! »

Oh je vais assassiner la fille qui a cette voix. Je comprends qu'on puisse avoir une voix aiguë. Mais pas besoin de crier comme ça !

« Light-kun, tu ne voudrais pas faire taire Misa s'il te plaît ? »

Cette voix... Et ces noms... MERDE ! JE ME SUIS FAIS ENLEVÉE PAR DES COSPLAYEURS ! Je sais qu'ils sont pas tous nets mais...

_Tu fais toi aussi du cosplay... _

C'est pour ça que je dis qu'ils sont pas nets... Attendez... Je viens de parler avec moi même... Oh bordel bientôt je vais frôler la syncope avant l'âge...

« Quoi ? Tu t'y mets aussi ? Je suis ta copine pourtant ! »

Je tourne la tête. Grossière erreur. Vraiment j'aurais pas dû. Déjà parce que derrière un écran, cette blonde me sort par les yeux mais là... Franchement, cette fille ressemble vaaachement à Misabrutie. Franchement, qui voudrais se déguiser en elle ? Ok, elle portait des vêtements pas mal et elle est parfois cool en mode Kira-avec-les-putains-d'yeux-de-shinigami. Mais bordel qu'est ce qu'elle est conne. Inspirer. Respirer. Ne pas frapper.

« Tu dis être ma copine mais en fait, c'est toi qui as eu le coup de foudre et qui me suis partout. »

Tiens, cette scène me dit quelque chose. Nan mais vraiment, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue. Et puis... Cette salle, tout ce monde, la décoration... Ils faisaient un remake de Death Note ou quoi ?! Et je comprends toujours pas ce que je fais là...

Quelqu'un... S'il vous plaît... Sauvez moi...

Et puis... C'est moi ou... ILS N'ONT PAS REMARQUER QUE JE SUIS REVEILLEE ?! Ne... N'enlevez pas des personnes pour ensuite les ignorer bordel ! Ah ! C'est normal... Je suis derrière un canapé. Et assise. En même temps si ils ne me voient pas ils vont pas voir que je me suis réveillée... Je remarque une porte pas loin et je décide de fuir, telle la lâche que je suis, en rampant par terre pendant que les autres tarés se disputent pour je ne sais quelle broutille...

« J'ai toujours été reconnaissante envers Kira qui a jugé et tué les meurtriers de mes parents. Si Light était Kira, je l'aimerais encore plus. Mais je l'aime déjà tellement que je ne sais pas si c'est possible ! »

N'empêche, ils sont doués. Et puis leurs déguisements ne sont vraiment pas mauvais ! Ce serait des pro ? Rah ! C'est pas important ! Fuyons Fuyons ! Soudain, un mec a la coupe afro se lève et tape la table de sa main. Ah ! Ce moment...

« J'en ai marre de vous entendre parler de gay, de rendez-vous, de bisous, et de Misa-Misa ! On enquête sur Kira ! Vous ne voulez pas être plus sérieux ?! »

Ahhhh... Si ce n'était pas de la comédie, j'aurais eu peur... J'avale ma salive dans un bruit franchement pas sexy et continu de ramper vers la porte. Soudain, le MecAfro se lève et pousse la blonde vers la porte qui en passant me marche sur la main. Évidemment, tout le monde regarde l'action et...

« Ah, j'ai marché sur un truc... Eehhh ?! Tu es qui?! »

Je ferais vraiment une piètre espionne. Et voilà, ils ont tous remarqués mon existence. Dieu, que t'ai-je donc fait ? Si c'est a cause de la foi que je t'ai insulté parce que tu ne faisais pas pleuvoir des Tacos... Et bien ça craint comme vengeance !

« Levez-vous, les mains sur la tête ! »

Et voilà les faux-flics qui s'excitent ! Okay, je veux bien comprendre qu'ils prennent leur rôle a cœur... Mais de là a me pointer un flingue sur la gueule ! Et si ça se trouve ils sont assez fous pour avoir prit des vrais ! Bon. On va se lever doucement et les écouter.

« Qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu ?»

Oh putain, le faux-L reste dans son rôle... JE SUIS SENSEE DIRE QUOI ? QUELQU'UN ! LE SCRIPTE S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! Ah moins que...

« C'est une caméra cachée hein ? »

Ils me regardent tous surpris. Ah ah ! Pris la main dans le sac ! Ils pensaient me berner ?

« N'essayez même pas de nous avoir !Comment êtes-vous entrée ici ?! »

Ah. Ils ont l'air vraiment surpris de moi voir ici. Mais si ce n'est pas eux qui m'ont amenés ici...

Maintenant qu'ils m'y font penser, tout a l'heure mon ordinateur a crasher et... m'avait aspiré. OH CACA. CA SENT PAS BON ! Je suis dans mon ordinateur ?! Nan impossible ?! Bon, du calme ma grande, et réfléchi. Je suis sûre d'être entrée dans mon ordinateur ! Et si... J'étais vraiment dans le monde de Death Note ?

Et Merde.


End file.
